


Have You An Ounce Of Shame!?

by Lemon_Bars



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Apologies, Crying, F/F, First Time, Innocence, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light tease, Loss of Innocence, Nicknames, Nuns, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shyness, Slut Shaming, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bars/pseuds/Lemon_Bars
Summary: A friend of mine wanted a fic about these three (two?) So here we are ùwú





	Have You An Ounce Of Shame!?

Mary Eunice blushed as she looked over at the twins before going to bed, Bette and Dot were on the other side of the room and were already fast asleep "Mmn.." Dot groaned in her sleep, Bette was having one of 'those' dreams again so of course it interfered with her twin's dreams and thoughts which left poor Dot stuck in a dream of sister Mary Eunice standing completely nude in front of them with a shy smile. That was enough dreaming for one night and Dot finally opened her eyes, she looked angry as she turned to face her sister who was still asleep "wake your disgusting self up!" Whisper yelled at her sister which made her jump to her senses, waking up immediately. Bette's whole face was now a light shade of pink, "w-what is it?" She asked as she tried her best to avoid any sort of eye contact. "Ugh..have you an ounce of damn shame?" Dot hissed at her sister who now clutched onto the blankets tightly, "i..." Bette felt her eyes filling with tears as she turned her head to face away, "i can't control my dreams D..Dot..." Bette muttered before being rudely interrupted, "well try!" Dot paused as she heard her sister beginning to cry, "you really can be so mean sometimes.." She said in between quiet hiccups and sniffles. Dot didn't mean to make her sister cry, she was just...angry..and scared of what Mary would think. "Hey..stop your crying...im sorry, i was being mean you were right" Dot said, admitting what she had done and hoping to make her feel better. Bette smiled softly as she turned back to face her sister, "it's okay Dottie i know you didn't mean it" she said sweetly making Dot roll her eyes, "don't call me that.." She muttered, her face heating up at the thought of Mary giving her a nickname such as that. "Mmn..are you two alright? I thought i heard crying..." Mary asked as she slowly woke up and lifted her head from her pillow. Bette turned to face Mary while Dot stood where she was, still thinking about that nickname, "oh yes we're fine Mary, just another little argument is all" Bette responded to Mary's question, "oh well..is there anything i can do to make you two feel better?" The innocent nun asked which sparked something inside of Bette and Dot, "n-" Dot was interrupted by her sister who began shifting uncomfortably under the blankets due to the sudden excitement, "oh that sounds wonderful, would you mind?" Bette said with suggestive smile, it came off as innocent although she meant to be a tease. Dot cringed at her sister's actions. Mary walked over to the two them, quickly took note of Dot's aggravated expression, "what can i do to help?" The sweet innocent nun asked the twins, 'don't you fuckin dare Bette' Dot thought, which made Bette pause for a second before just shrugging it off and replying, "would you mind?" Bette asked more teasingly this time as she almost forced their legs open due to Dot's annoyance making her let out an annoyed huff. Mary quickly covered her eyes with a little squeak, "Ah! F..forgive me i shouldn't be staring!" The twin's night gown was lifted and their panties were pulled all the way down making Dot feel quite self conscious although she'd never admit it to another living soul. Bette just tried her hardest to ignore what was going on, 'stop it..i don't want her seeing us like this...' She thought which made Bette pause when she noticed her sister's bottom lip trembling. This made Mary peek out from behind her hands for a quick moment, "hey..hey Dottie...it's okay..you're absolutely beautiful and there's no need for you to be ashamed or hide it" she said as she leaned over the twins to place a soft kiss on each of their foreheads. Bette and Dot were now both looking up at Mary "i think what Bette was trying to ask was..would you mind..." Dot gently grabbed onto Mary's, guiding it down to the twin's wet center causing Bette to squeak and accidentally buck her hips "are..are you both sure you want this?" Mary asked for further confirmation and with that the twins nodded. "O..okay..." Mary nervously looked down at her hand before getting down on her knees and looking up at the two beautiful girls, her two beautiful girls to be exact. Mary never broke eye contact as she placed the flat of her tongue against the twin's throbbing clit "ngh!" Dot groaned while her sister on the other hand squirmed and whimpered beneath her and her sister's lover. This drew out a low whine from Mary herself as she she ground her tongue against the delicate flesh, it had been forever since Bette had last done something like this to her and her sister since it usually pissed Dot off quite a bit even so it was that hard to drive them over the edge within just a few gentle licks and flicks of Mary's tongue. Soon after the twins came down from their high the both reach out for Mary who quickly pulled them in for a tight embrace, "i love you two...so much.." She whispered as she noticed that they had both fallen asleep not too long after their powerful orgasm. "Cuties.." Mary said as she looked at the two of them before falling asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around the twins.


End file.
